Trakeena
Trakeena is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as the second-in-command of the Scorpion Stinger Crew and one of Thanos' generals sent to recover the Orb of Morag during the Xandar campaign. She is the daughter of Major Scorpius and an unidentified female of Mantis' race, hoping to prove herself as just as mighty a warrior as her father despite his constant dotting on her to keep her safe from harm. Story Backstory Between BoANE and Empire An Empire of Dreams (Serves as one of Thanos' generals in hunting for the Orb of Morag, and coming into conflict with the Guardians of the Galaxy; close kin with Nebula and rivals with Astronema and Gamora; is manipulated by Darkonda into turning against her sisters to take all the credit and glory heself; takes part in the Battle of Xandar before boarding an escape shuttle to flee when she is being beaten by Gamora; makes her way to Imperial Coruscant the World of Emptiness to pledge her services to Emperor Zurg and prove herself a worthy general in the ranks of Dominion XIII; undergoes training with Villamax's help to be a better fighter, and partners up with Cruella De Vil as the Dominion's field commander in several worlds during the second loop; is revealed to be Scorpius' daughter after the insectoid warlord is killed in battle with the Keyblade Knights, and vows to avenge him by any means necessary; is part of the loyalist faction to Zurg during the massive scuffle in the Imperial Palace's chapel; brainwashed by Wiseman and transformed into a hideous mantis alien to serve him as a monstrous warrior in the final campaign to rule over the universe with the power of the Dark Crystal; is seemingly destroyed by a Venus Crescent Beam at point blank range by Sailor Venus/Aurora in the final battle) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is revealed to have survived her brush with death and broken free from the brainwashing thanks to Nebula rescuing her scarred body from the wreckage of the Realm of Emptiness; is patched up as a cyborg thanks to stolen Galactic Imperial technology, and vows revenge against both the Keyblade Knights for besting her and Wiseman for using her like a puppet; is manipulated by the demon warrior Triskull into siding with the Galactic Empire and their Seekers of Darkness under the claim that once she gets close enough to Emperor Palpatine upon his revival, she can strike him down and put him back to the grave permanently; serves as an ally to Hexxus in the Ferngully campaign; part of the Empire's forces sent to deal with the heroes when they try to rescue the sleeping Melody from the Emperor's grasp; retreats with the other villains to fight another day) Return of the Keyblade (Part of the Infinity War campaign as a member of the Galactic Empire, is plotting her own rise to power against Thanos and the Emperor; comes into conflict with Nebula and the Guardians over how best to do this) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Insects Category:Staff Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Thanos' Forces Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction